renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Farming Corn Guide 1
C&P from the forum General Remarks: * Corn is one of the basic foodstuffs in the game * Gives +1 Hunger Point The Stages of Corn Growth: 1) On the first day, it is necessary to plow and sow (this work is linked to strength). Do not forget to keep a bag to sow! 2) The corn grows from days 2-6 (five days). 3) On the 7th day it is necessary to harvest (this work is linked to the strength). The Yields of a Corn Field Quantity The number of bags a field yields is linked to the strength of the worker. (the sum of the strength point (SP) of the plow/sow + Harvest). It is important that those who sow and who harvest have a maximum of strength points, because the quantities of the bags are decided at these stages. * 0 SP >> 19 bags * 11 SP >> 20 bags * 22 SP >> 21 bags * 32 SP >> 22 bags Quality * In the beginning, the corn field has a quality of 50%. * After sowing, you can bring the quality to 55%, if the worker has 20 SP or more. * After the harvest, you can bring the quality to 60%, always, if the worker has 20 SP or more. The quality is raised from 50% to 60% if the strength points from sowing and harvesting added together are 40; so the same effect would occur if a worker with 40 SP sowed and a worker with 0 SP harvested, or the other way around. However, the number of strength points between the two jobs cannot exceed 40. Knowing that it needs 4 SP to increase the quality by 1%, the quality calculation is as following : Quality = A/4 + B/4 + 50 (where A is the SP of the sower and B the SP of the harvester) Pricing and Hiring Pricing Production is free (excluding the initial bag of corn needed to sow), but the price of the corn bag in the market must result in a scenario where consumers and producers are both profitable. The price is determined by the corn's producers guild. The average price of a corn bag is between 3.6 and 4 pounds. Hiring It is recommended that producers that have some money in the purse and a low strength level to hire people with a higher strength (i.e 19). An employer also wins a reputation point when hiring a worker. The calculation of the salaries always allows the producer to reap a bigger profit from the interest of the employment. For indication, here is the scale of the salaries to apply in order to be attractive and profitable: * 0 SP >>> 16 pounds * 5 SP >>> 18 pounds * 10 SP >>> 20 pounds * 15 SP >>> 22 pounds * 20 SP >>> 24 pounds The Useful Production Useful Production is the production surplus that can be sold into the market. It calculates itself thus: For a production of 22 corn bags : 22 - 1 (for the sow stage) => 21 bags 21 - 14 (for 7 days of food) => 7 bags This 7 bags are the useful production! Suggestions/Reasons for Growing Corn It is recommended to try to spread your sales in the whole week; sell 1 to 2 bags a days to the minimum. A farmer should try to maximize the strength levels of the workers working on his or her field. * Planned meals for the whole week--you can eat without spending any money (if you do not try not to increase your characteristics). * You can do other lucrative occupations and keep the entirety of your salary, since you are not obliged to buy food. That all while having a daily auxiliary income brought by your corn in surpluses. * If you choose to buy and eat foods for the points of characteristics that they retrieve, you can sell the 2 corns that had been set aside for that day; they will make up for the consented investment. * Corn is bought by the pig breeders with which they feed their beasts in addition to hungry players. Source : Document of the University of France Authors : DucRochebond, kay, Jarkov & yliano Professeurs : Valim, frereNico Thanks to : Xaran, Uranium Translator : ShadowKate